Hybrids
Hybrids are a new form of supersoldier in the 2470s with the combination of bioware and cyberware fused as a whole. The breakthrough of the latest augments led to a new infantry type that could process super strength and utilize powers such as ignition or shapeshift in the form of others. Possessing extraordinary powers through their fingertips, they were deployed in the Crimus-Yscom War against the Crimson Elite. History Cyborg Supremacy was the boost Yscom scientists needed to create a new product to combat other supersoldiers. The implication of a new type of infantry daunted on research for a long time. With the tech available, they started. However, the development of the hybrids was a long and bumpy road that led to questionable decisions being made. Several designs and serums were rushed and then rejected out of wanting to perfect a formula. Yscom produced vat grown humanoids in order to experiment through gene splicing and cyborg implants. Before this, the first "hybrids" were volunteers who were naturally born. The First Volunteers On 2463, volunteers comprised up of several Yscom citizens signed up to enter in a secret program within labs across core worlds, any reports regarding tests or status of the subjects were formed together from Acting Directors. Subjects were put through an extensive amount of physical tests to prove they were capable of withstanding body transformations. Once they were ready, scientists introduced an experimental drug designed to alter body systems such as muscle and the circular system. But there was a catch. Because all subjects were adults and were fully matured, a chemical imbalance spawned from the results. Despite this, the subjects survived and were forced to take medication and therapy to retain erratic behavior. Eventually, the volunteers went through extensive surgery for the first cybernetic parts they would receive. These subjects were deployed in a mission field and proved successful, but unorthodox and reckless behavior concerned research teams. Unfortunately, the project was halted when an infamous incident led to a volunteer escaping, never to be seen again. Project Revival After a few months in 2464, research teams went back to the drawing board, attempting to solve the chemical imbalance and graft rejection problems they had with natural born races. Manpower and vat-grown tubes were available from the start but scientists were wary of playing god. Nevertheless, they were given the order to go through the process. Human embryos were grown in test tubes first as that was the most available in terms of resources. The human test subjects were born growing into children. Scientists engineered them through gene therapy to strengthen cells with the newest serums and cybernetic parts. Certain drug treatments gave a life extension to a child once he/she was deemed ready for trials. Any trials they ran with the kids were successful with a 20% in fatality rate. The kids would move up to harder tests in harsh fields and fight against predators. The fatality ramped up as this weeded out the weak and who was more successful. These hybrids would finally exceed the scientists' expectations and turn them into the soldiers they wanted out of the project. Bioware and cyberparts compatible with vat-grown bodies as the key. Characteristics Each hybrid is designed with a specific purpose in mind. One hybrid could be designed to infiltrate hidden pockets of a faction and report back while one could act as a frontline armored soldier such as the Dread Commando series. There's no set amount of augments a person needs to become a Hybrid. An average soldier is at least required to undergo bio/cyber surgery to become less emotional and stronger physically and mentally. An average hybrid is said to have a pale complexion, cold to the touch almost as if they were dead. Whether this feature comes from sitting in a dark lab or through bioaugmentation is debated. For the most part, a hybrid could almost be indistinguishable from a regular organic, having little to no seams on their skin to tell they went through testing. The only area people can tell are miniscule barcodes on the edge of their shoulders or look into an X-ray scanner for inorganic parts in their body. For the most part, emotions within hybrids are supressed since adolescence. There is a concern for scientists that these these emotions could reappear from certain events and finally showing a hybrid to question or worse, hestitate. Powers and Equipment A Hybrid utilized different powers for a specific mission in mind. Not all hybrids share the same augmentations as the other. Available stock powers are usually: #Super strength #Electrical discharges #Ignition such as flames #Changing skin to a different texture such as stone #Shapeshifting A fresh operative out of training and completing their first mission is given a signature padded coat to wear in foreign territory, lined with synthfibers. A Hybrid is permited to choose a weapon from the arsenal. Category:Lore Category:Crimson Incarnate